Machines are often used to assist personnel with moving carts in warehouses, stores, or other commercial facilities. These machines are often referred to as utility machines. The machines can include a hitch for attaching to and pushing and/or pulling carts. The machines are often equipped with a tiller for steering the cart. For purposes of the present disclosure, a machine with a tiller can be said to be going forward when the machine is being pulled or led by the tiller. The opposing direction can be said to be the backward or reverse direction.
Generally, these utility machines include one of two types of steering systems. The first type may include one or more wheels turnable by the tiller or handlebar. The second type may include one or more caster wheels that follow the direction that the machine is pulled by a tiller secured to the machine similar to a child's wagon.
The first steering system often operates best in the forward or pulling direction, but can be difficult to backup for the inexperienced operator. That is, with a cart attached to the back end of the machine via a hitch, two pivot points exist-one pivot point at the steerable wheel (attached to the tiller) and one pivot between the machine and the cart. Steering the machine in the backward direction by the tiller indirectly changes the steering of the cart by first changing the angle of the steerable wheel. Then, as the machine moves, the body of the machine changes angle with respect to the cart, which then moves in a new direction. This backing process is akin to backing of a trailer with an automobile. While there may be a drawback in the ability to back a machine with this type of steering system, the control over the direction of the wheel can cause a machine with this steering system to have minimal steering response to hitch forces from the towed cart.
The second steering system can operate moderately well in the forward or reverse direction and can be easier to backup for the inexperienced operator. With a cart attached to the back end of the cart via a hitch a single pivot point exists between the machine and the cart. When backing, the tiller can be used to shift the front of the machine from side to side allowing the caster to follow. The change in the machine orientation directly changes the steering of the cart but in the opposite direction. That is, if the tiller side of the machine is shifted to the right causing the machine to head to the left, the attached cart will begin to head to the right. However, unlike the first steering system, this steering system can have a steering response to the hitch forces of the towed cart that can make operation somewhat difficult.
The presence of these two options forces those purchasing utility machines to make a choice regarding the type of steering system that will be most suitable for their particular application. This may be true even if their needs are for an application that requires both characteristics. Thus, there exists a need in the art for a utility machine with a more versatile steering system.